


Dog, Please!

by froyobro



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Animal Death, Fighting, Fluff, Jack and Bitty get a Dog!, M/M, Mild Humor, Non-explicit sexytimes, Sweet, Through the Years, fluffy fluff, it gets a lil sad, pro-pitbull, slice of life fic, theres a few funnies in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froyobro/pseuds/froyobro
Summary: Jack wasn’t sure about getting a dog, especially since he and Bittle had only just started living together. But, Bitty had wanted one for so long, and Jack couldn’t refuse the love of his life.





	Dog, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a precious pupper fic! I love dogs, dude. All characters belong to the amazing Ngozi, and this fic was inspired by my cousins’ pitbull Frankie and my friend and future vet Rachel!   
> Thank you and enjoy!

Jack liked dogs fine—he did!—he just didn’t know about actually keeping one. In his house. With Bittle.

“You’re afraid of him takin’ up all my attention, aren’t you sweetheart.”

Jack shook his head so hard his bangs shook. “No, I’m not that insecure.”

Yes. Yes he was.

“If you really don’t want one, then—“

“Bits,” Jack took a deep breath and took Bitty’s face in his hands delicately, like he was caressing a flower, or holding a hockey puck.

“If you want a dog, then we’re getting a dog.”

Bitty’s smile lit up his whole face, and, to be honest, it was contagious.

Jack tried to kiss the baker but they were smiling too hard to really make it legit.

Neither of them cared.

***

“He’s so cute I’m gonna cry,” Bitty gasped, trying not to tear up.

Jack couldn’t help but clench his fists, as he himself was feeling something tighten in his chest.

They were at the animal shelter, staring down at a pitbull with the biggest brown eyes. She was scared, it was obvious, but when Bitty and Jack came over and stopped at her kennel, her ears perked up and she walked to the door, tail wagging a little bit.

“Jack?”

He didn’t answer his boyfriend, instead calling the lady who left them to browse, “We’ll bring this one home, please.”

***

Jack drove home, Bitty in the backseat with the little dog in his lap, mouth open and panting happily. Bitty was cooing like she was his daughter. Jack hoped they would have one of those one day, too.

“What should we name her?” Bitty asked.

Jack shrugged. “She’s your dog, so—“

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann. She is OUR dog.”

Jack chuckled at his threatening tone. “Okay, okay.” He thought for a moment. “Puck.”

“No.”

“Baker.”

“Jack.”

“...Cupcake?”

Bitty groaned. “You’re hopeless.”

“Wait,” Jack got an idea. “How about Sasha?”

Bitty hummed in question.

“Like...Sasha Fierce? That’s Beyoncé’s alter ego thingy right?”

Bitty squealed and Jack glanced in the rearview and saw as Bitty tugged the dog—Sasha—close to his chest. “It’s perfect. If I could get up I’d plant a big ole wet kiss on your face, honey.”

Jack chuckled. “Let’s wait til we get home.”

He could feel Bitty’s smile as he rubbed his face into Sasha’s fur. “Home,” Bittle muttered, eyes closed.

***

“Sasha, off the table!” Bitty yelled, nabbing his pie before she could destroy the third one this week.

Jack loped over and lifted Sasha in his arms easily, cooing to her. “Aw Sashy, he doesn’t mean it—“

“Yes I do!”

Jack ignored his boyfriend and walked Sasha to the couch where she sat on his chest and licked his face.

“I hope you know where she puts that tongue of hers, Jackie,” Bitty yelled at his boyfriend, still upset about Sasha trying to eat the pie Bitty had set aside for Holster’s birthday later today.

Jack replied, still in a baby voice, “Bits, you know where I put this tongue of MINE!” Nevertheless, he pushed her head away with a laugh and let her rest it on his chest, where she stared up at him adoringly.

Bitty marched over and plopped himself on the shoulder of the couch, near Jack’s head.

“I thought you were dating me.”

Jack sat up so that Bitty could slide down and sit on the actual couch, and Jack used his lap as a pillow, looking up at his boyfriend with ardent love in his eyes. “Of course I’m dating you. Sasha is our daughter.”

Bitty lightly noogie’d her head and she panted happily. “She likes you better.”

“Only when you get mad at her, Bits.”

To prove it, Sasha got up and started licking Bitty’s face passionately.

Jack giggled and pushed the dog away. “Hey, I’m starting to get jealous.” But when Bitty leaned down for a kiss with a grin, Jack pushed HIS head away too, laughing. “No, please! Mercy!”

Bitty, being a little shit, replied, “Why are you saying thank you?” topped off with a sugar sweet smile.

Jack glared up at him. “Just wash your face so I can kiss that smirk right off it.”

***

Bittle sat on the floor of the bedroom, rocking back and forth, trying to cry softly in the middle of the night. He had another nightmare, where he was checked into the boards so hard he was in the hospital and couldn’t speak. And those—those bullies from middle school wheeled him into another closet somehow and he couldn’t see or speak and he was trapped and—

and he woke up sweating to an empty bed. He slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around his bent legs, chin on top of his knees.

Jack was on a roadie and he wouldn’t be back for another few days, and Bitty felt so alone.

Then Sasha plopped herself next to Bitty and nudged his legs so he could lay them straight out.

She plopped her head on his lap and licked his pajama pants.

He sighed and kissed her forehead, crying less and less and eventually falling asleep.

Jack wanted to surprise Bittle and came home that morning to a heap on the floor. He snapped a picture. His heart felt full.

Sasha was half asleep but when Jack entered the bedroom she shot up and started barking, running and jumping on Jack. Bitty slowly blinked his eyes open and shot up too, screaming and crashing into Jack, Sasha between them. Jack kissed both of their heads.

Then Sasha farted.

“Oh c’mon Sash!”

***

“Jack, I can’t let you pay all the fees for this bakery. I thought it would work out, but this place is expensive—too expensive. I can’t do that to you.”

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Bittle, this is what you’ve wanted for, what, your whole life?” He looked at Bittle expectantly, who eventually gave a nod, “Exactly. And I have money to spare and—“

“Jack! I don’t want to have to rely on you for the rest of my life!”

Stung, Jack took a step back from the counter. “Jack, I...I didn’t mean it like—“

“No, no. It’s—“ Jack tried to swallow down the urge to cry. He hated fighting. Hated fighting with Bittle. “I just want you to be happy. I’m sorry.” His voice cracked at the last word.

“Oh no, honey.” Bitty walked around the counter and clutched Jack down to him. “I didn’t mean—“

Sasha ran forward and started whimpering, so Jack quickly wiped his eyes and crouched down, averting Bitty’s eyes as he spoke. “It’s okay, Sashy, don’t worry, nothing’s wrong.”

But she kept whimpering anyways, so Bitty knelt down too, rubbing behind her ear. Only when Jack stopped crying and Bitty leaned on him did she let up on her whining.

“Bit’s I—“

“Don’t worry about it honey, and I’m sorry too. Let’s sit down and work this out so I can at least contribute as much as I can, if it means so much to you.”

Jack looked into his eyes with sincerity. “Anything that means something to you means the world to me, Bits. And that includes you.”

And there they were on the floor in the kitchen, kissing lightly and sweetly while Sasha rested her head on her paws and beamed up at the humans she loved.

***

Bitty was on the couch with Sasha on her lap, watching the interviews after the Falconers won another game, securing their spot in the playoffs. Bitty was so proud that his chest felt tight enough to burst.

Every time Jack appeared on television for an interview, Sasha yipped happily.

Then, however, came the hockey “specialists” analyzing the game.

“—And Jack Zimmermann with another outstanding hattie. Would it be too much of a stretch to say that he may be using some extra...help?”

Bitty stiffened, glaring at the screen, and Sasha licked his hand.

“Joe, I think he left those days behind him. In fact there’s still speculation about what really went down the day of the draft. The bottom line is that Zimmermann is a phenomenal player—“

“Even overcoming the opposition from players for his..er..orientation. I mean, it’s not totally unfounded—how do the guys feel in the locker-room with a...with a guy like that—“

Sasha barked at the screen, growling. Bitty shut off the TV, growling.

When Jack came home Bitty and Sasha brought him into a tight hug.

“I love you Jack Zimmermann.”

Jack was a little confused but he grinned into Bitty’s neck, pressing a light kiss there. “Love you to, mon petit chou.”

Sasha barked expectantly. Jack crouched down and took her face in his hands, kissing her forehead. “Love you too, Sashy.”

***

“Oh, Bits. Mm. You’re s-so beautiful. I wanna have you all—unh—all to myself forever, and I want us to get married and hav—have kids—and—“

“Jack, honey, baby, sugar—UNF—sweetheart, baby, you feel so good. C’mon, harder—wait, did you just—“

Jump!

“SASHA!” they yelled in unison, scooting away from the dog trying to literally get between them during...well, during....

“Get off!” Jack pushed (gently) at her until she sulked to the end of the bed, walking in circles a few times before plopping, staring directly at them.

Jack banged his head back on the pillow, swearing in French. Bitty huffed and rested his forehead on his boyfriend’s heaving chest before pushing himself off and leaning against the headboard, trying to catch his breath.

He combed his fingers through Jack’s hair and Jack turned his face into Bitty’s stomach, humming appreciatively at random times.

“Jack.”

“Mm?”

“Did you mean what you said?”

Then there was a long pause, and Jack buried his face more forcefully into Bitty’s side. In retaliation, the blond lightly tugged at his ear. “JACK.”

The Canadian reluctantly rolled a little bit away from his boyfriend. “Uh...yeah. Yeah, I did.” His cheeks grew red.

Bitty grinned, his eyes a little shiny, and bent down to give his boyfriend a sweet and tender kiss. As it was about to pick up speed, however, Sasha barked and launched herself between them, licking their faces so they separated in disgust.

“Sasha!” They screamed in unison.

They’re definitely closing the door next time.

***

“This stupid friggin’ collar won’t—“

“Shits,” Lardo put her hand on his shoulder. “Deep breaths. Lemme help.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so nervous. Jack and Bits gave me specific tasks and what if I don’t—“

“SHITTY. Knock it off! Calm. down! I’m here to make sure everything runs smoothly.” She smiled down at Sasha, petting her head affectionally. “Including getting this little angel ready to bring the rings to her daddies!” Sasha’s tail wagged more.

The pillow finally stayed in place and Shitty fist-bumped the air, giving his girlfriend a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Lifesaver Lardo, they should fuckin’ call you.”

“No, they shouldn’t.”

As Bitty and Jack stood at the altar, hands clasped, they both crouched when they saw Sasha loping up to them (ahead of schedule, which gave Shitty a nervous rash down his neck) and beckoned her closer with their baby voices.

She knocked Bitty down and the congregation laughed, so Jack helped him up and petted Sasha ruefully.

Then, rings were exchanged, vows were said (that brought literally everyone, not just Bitty and Jack) to tears, and cheers were screamed once the couple kissed. Sasha barked right along with everyone.

***

“Sash? This here is Emily. She’s going to be your little— Oh don’t lick her face!” Jack lightly pushed the dog away so he could fawn over his and Bitty’s new baby daughter. She came from somewhere in southeast Asia and they already loved her so much. She clutched Jack’s finger so tightly. Jack has already cried four times today. Bitty, ten. And now Sasha was suspiciously sniffling.

When Sasha licked little Emily’s face, she became an official member of the Bittle-Zimmermann family. Emily cooed and tugged at Sasha’s ear. Jack buried his head into Bitty’s shoulder, trying to calm himself down again.

All was well.

***

Emily was eight when Sasha collapsed. “PAPA! DADDY!” Acting on the instinctual response of hearing their kid scream, both Jack and Bitty raced to the living-room.Emily was leaning over their dog, petting her side gently but worriedly. Sasha’s eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

“Oh no,” Bitty muttered.

Jack’s heart cracked.

***

“We’re so sorry, Mr. Bittle-Zimmermann.” Bitty had his head buried in Jack’s shoulder, shaking. Jack tightened his hold around Bitty’s shoulders and nodded in recognition of her remark. Emily was hoisted on his other hip, sobbing so loudly even the people outside of the private room could hear her.

“Do what you have to,” he spoke quietly, his accent becoming more noticeable. “Just make sure she doesn’t hurt.”

They were allowed to be with her for a few minutes while the vet got the supplies together. Bitty kept stroking and kissing her forehead, muttering little loving things. Emily rested her head on her heart, her little head moving up and down with Sasha’s harsh breathing. Jack stroked her everywhere else, trying not to break down.

This was their dog, the dog that became their home. Sasha had survived two house-moves, at least twenty fights, and all of Emily’s firsts. She was there when Bitty had to sew together Señor Bunny’s arms (because she ripped them off), she was there when Jack won the Stanley Cup (twice), sitting with Bitty in a private booth. And she was there to lick Jack’s face when he lost, too. She was there to walk into Bitty’s new bakery, and she was there when it was broken into.

She was there when Jack and Bitty got married. She was there at the beginning, when they first started living together.

She was there every day as the love grew deeper and deeper.

She was there, and then she was gone.

***

Jack liked dogs fine. But there would only be one dog he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it ended sad. But cool thing they bury her in the backyard and put a little pie on her grave every year on her birthday. And then Jack and Bitty and Emily are reunited with her in Heaven, where she gives endless licks. Tnx u


End file.
